wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Countdown to Mania
Countdown to Mania is the 13th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on October 18, 2017. Summary Nicole is determined to get back in the ring in time for WrestleMania; J.J. decides to renew his vows with Lauren, while Brie and Bryan get things in order before the birth of their daughter. Recap Nikki Bella is heading back to the doctor on this week’s Total Bellas, and nobody seems to know what to expect because they’re not exactly sure where she hurt her neck or how much this time she will miss. And, while it turns out that she did, indeed, do a number on herself and is all but ordered by her doctor to retire, he gives her the all clear to compete in one more match — WrestleMania — as long as she limits herself to the forearm and the Rack Attack 2.0. So, not only does Nikki plan to send herself off into the sunset properly, rumors have also begun to swirl that John Cena is going to propose to her at the show. There’s even a Vegas prop bet with some halfway decent odds, which Daniel Bryanencourages Nikki to lay some money on. Either way, he says, she wins. Tough to argue with that. Having made some serious progress in marriage counseling, JJ tells Lauren he wants to renew their vows to symbolize their ongoing commitment to each other. The Bellas, of course, tend to think their brother drops the ball when it comes to big moments, so they aren’t holding out hope that he’ll come through in the clutch. Impressively, JJ flips the script, refusing to divulge any of his plans and pretending, at first, like they’re going to have the ceremony in a pub. But not only did he organize a lovely outdoor ceremony, he very quietly asked Daniel Bryan to be the officiant, and it goes off without a hitch. JJ, you did good. Brie Bella is about two weeks out from giving birth, and she’s waited long enough to choose where she is going to have the baby. (There’s also a brief debate over whether Winston and Josie need extra training before Birdie arrives.) In keeping with their more naturalistic lifestyle, Brie and Daniel Bryan are leaning toward a home birth and even go so far as to consult a doula to figure out the logistics. But the family pokes about 100 holes in the plan when Brie announces the home birth option, convincing her that she shouldn’t be too far from a hospital should complications arise. So, while they decide to stick to a natural birth, they plan to have Birdie in a hospital after all. The Season 2 Finale of Total Bellas airs Wednesday at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00198--0630831e820df0dfb87cb315e113bc55.jpg 002_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00353--001c094272fe17cd8490b1c773fb64b8.jpg 003_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00392--b6a334d9ab840b2c8ef8c6c318036f44.jpg 004_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00412--c1435509b3c14c0ad7ec8f1a3b12a449.jpg 005_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00424--147fa3476153b7c4f392fb5e859dede4.jpg 006_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00501--06c9191f17dcb01c369905a9c3f5778d.jpg 007_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00565--e59ce73dc020f434cc08894bfd93915a.jpg 008_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00610--b5a2f8c25d15cc6ffce99213283f722d.jpg 009_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00615--75448ebb6cf5a23b0a45f023d9800ffd.jpg 010_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00666--490e9d014fd76dc5beae6058b073dd98.jpg 011_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00678--862179bf404d648061f0a66e71138d95.jpg 012_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00713-Edit--2dd38090720bbd64f278d657472424d3.jpg 013_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00819-Edit--aab57683116db0246898b6a967e241f8.jpg 014_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00822--f4568d06050552d66e3227d46e8692ce.jpg 015_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00904--e0b9f55a7d8087d88a8d4ce8132c8396.jpg 016_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00940--7cf0fb185bc62b178c68740ebc4a59a1.jpg 017_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00966--3c68012eb660d943e0d0c5343aa4bc0a.jpg 018_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00969--e160069edbdced0cbe37bbef0e192ddc.jpg 019_tb207_fullshow_ipv.00996--273936314c2c726524dde526504169df.jpg 020_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01047--4bbf17886ebe13eb11bf9d9b98fc68e8.jpg 021_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01103--7b36693aad3c7b2ae84d9af313e09181.jpg 022_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01135--45c0a7d227b984fb77cb286c748ae6d9.jpg 023_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01186--d700ef1a8f918873931c4690e00618be.jpg 025_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01256--8fa0e0c47411581cc6dc5ef3c9ccd15b.jpg 026_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01274--44e20046cb8c4f974e8f8d6e1f171853.jpg 027_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01360--ba028a4eac0dc3e3084f5192acd56442.jpg 028_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01421--f5bc878eefd4c0e11db7b7cf4662ab90.jpg 029_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01435--814d467d87ed9d3e0f9eca7da88e7627.jpg 030_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01503--b0fe1a5fff13cdee0f318f30f47e82ab.jpg 031_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01524--6feaf766014f15ffcab674bf30fa7602.jpg 033_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01586--ec71c7465c53a837b5c55348903107e4.jpg 034_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01629--efb70faf4ee8ff0ee8409732a82cb9cf.jpg 035_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01645--269d5113d55dfe9614e5fab722edc005.jpg 036_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01656--01c8ea5ca0ff7404c4452afb2c1d2e18.jpg 037_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01723--5c56e39b7cfc17057bbc5d279737ad3f.jpg 038_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01742--688cb2e231fbb31ca5b38f8c9a70e75b.jpg 039_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01854--833a59a6131e64c6f688fb5489a16d80.jpg 040_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01869--f32f4f208ab6f5e3a741ae65a0fd1d92.jpg 041_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01977--eb9c79c1be6add05df135d0da618c1c8.jpg 042_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01985--46fc0cba3af1150a08bc81004b12fb6b.jpg 043_tb207_fullshow_ipv.01994--3aadd066a0594cc800c484a6d926dadf.jpg 044_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02010--82afdcb6e9f4491c39b1e3ed4d52818a.jpg 045_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02028--089679351447cdc5757c6f7d0342dd67.jpg 046_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02044--55eb634baf6ccec2517bbf7075d977a3.jpg 047_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02048--1b3780734c87cb074f19be1dd9dc9f62.jpg 048_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02095--2fdff075d88ebed5e74e0c5ef440310d.jpg 049_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02124--b2361423b80f3bc15ec006f936dc41c9.jpg 050_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02155--0fe15e122e0659393fdf88961886c2ac.jpg 051_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02177--714c1062daa9307f7f6c4cb96572c711.jpg 052_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02234--71f9ecfe30b2becd8de01a13ea00e8cb.jpg 053_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02250--b31059df72ea64bcae63b6b64756079e.jpg 054_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02283--6d64524cefd62e4032abc5935b8aaa91.jpg 055_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02388--86b16d96d815eb6a76b934156f492405.jpg 056_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02398--52ead760b1da447b48135a1b896268a5.jpg 057_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02469--7488e76bb022fd9950fa882b51e50ff6.jpg 058_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02417--3388f9ec294d589d4c3ad84d75cae6b1.jpg 059_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02424--104efd5ec159d5fda6c02fa33c630801.jpg 060_tb207_fullshow_ipv.02448--ecf2b071a19e045dfc9e6d82b8efeeae.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 2) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella